The current invention relates to a device for holding a fishing rod capable of automatically setting a hook. The current invention may be mounted in virtually any location including but not limited to docks, boats and shore side banks. The device is adjustable to accommodate the strikes of various types of fish.
The fishing equipment field contains several variations on fishing pole holders. Some of these devices have attempted to provide a pole holder capable of setting the hook in response to a strike by a fish. However, many of these devices are lacking in one aspect or another. Some of the devices do not provide a means for adjusting the sensitivity of the trigger for setting the hook. Other pole holding devices have pinch points which stress the fishing pole in a detrimental manner. Further, the foregoing devices lack safeties for precluding the accidental activation of the device during handling.
The device of the current invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing a simple automatic hook setting, rod holder. The automatic hook setting, rod holder of the current invention incorporates a safety to protect against the accidental activation of the trigger mechanism. As a further benefit, the automatic hook setting rod holder provides an easily adjustable trigger assembly.